I Fell In Love With My Friend
by Ella Dean Pendragon
Summary: Harry and Draco became friends in their 8th year but what if Harry feels more? and what if Ron and Hermione are waiting for Harry with a truth potion about the friendship? - Better than it sounds I promise!


**Friends?**

**Hey! Well its gone 3am and I'm writing this, hope you like it, just a one shot to keep me entertained on sleepless nights. Same really, the world of Harry Potter isn't mine, neither are Harry and Draco themselves - belive me if they were things would have been different in '19 Years Later' No they belong to JK Rowling but you knew that right? On with the story I hear you cry…..**

"Hey." Harry said as he slammed his bag down onto the table in the library startling Draco out of his day dream.

"For Merlin's sake Harry, you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry Dray." Harry smiled as he sat next to the Slytherin. Why was Harry Potter sitting with Draco Malfoy you might wonder, well they are friends. Since the end of the war both saw that they had nothing to fight over and actually had a lot in common when they thought about it. So yes, they decided to start their eight year as friends. They just wished Harry's friends could see that too, Hermione tried to be civil to Draco and Harry was grateful for that but Ron refused to even acknowledge Draco when ever he spoke to Harry when the Slytherin was present and Ginny? Well she was too much in love with Harry to even see anything else, so she couldn't see that Harry wasn't remotely interested in her so she kept making a show of herself any time Harry was around because everyone else could see that Harry had no interest in her. Anyways back to the present,

"So where did you lose the leach?" Draco asked Harry but his eyes were watching something out the window.

"If you mean Ginny then I think I lost her and her friends on the second floor, took one of the short cuts."

"Good." the blonde replied. Harry smiled and used the time that the Slytherin was distracted to stare at him, every perfect inch. See Harry had no interest in Ginny because he was totally in love with Draco. He never thought he would ever fall in love never mind with his once enemy but here he was totally besotted with him, from the silky hair to the way when he smiled, not smirked, smiled one side of his mouth would pull up and his eyes would ignite and the way he understood Harry like no other because no one had been through what they had. Yeah he had it bad.

"Harry? You hear me?" Harry registered Draco's voice in his ears.

"What? Sorry Dray, miles away!" Harry smiled and for a moment he thought he saw Draco's eyes drop to his lips and lust in said eyes but in a moment it was gone, Harry but it down to his wishful thinking.

"I said, its too late and dark to go practise." Draco said, inclining his head to the window, it was getting dark, so dark it was near impossible to see the pitch. "So you want to just go to dinner and then chill at mine?"

"Sounds good to me mate." Harry answered, the idea of a night in Draco's room always sounded good. Draco had his own room on the second floor as he was the only Slytherin to come back for their eight year. The boys packed up their stuff and headed to the Great Hall.

As they walked they laughed at the days events, Lavender freaking out in Care of Magical Creatures, Neville melting _another _cauldron in Potions and Seamus setting part of the Charms room on fire.

All through dinner people kept shooting glances to the end of the Slytherin table, where they were sat alone, talking, laughing, expecting them to suddenly jump feet apart and start duelling, it never happened. They laughed and talked about everything and anything. Towards the end of dinner Ron and Hermione walked over to the table,

"Harry, Malfoy." Hermione said, turning to each of them at the mention of their name.

"Hey Mione." Harry cheerfully as he came down form his last laughing fit.

"I was wondering what your plans were tonight?" she asked him, Harry's forehead creased in confusion, that was a odd question.

"Erm, I was planning on going to Dray's. Why?" he asked as he glanced over to Ron who was looking anywhere but at him.

"No problem, we will wait up for you." She said before her and Ron walked off, Harry tried to tell her that their was no need but they were already lost in the crowd. He turned back to face Draco.

"That was weird." he stated.

"Tell me about it." Draco answered, staring after them.

"Oh well, mine?" the Slytherin asked, standing up. Harry nodded, try to clear any thoughts about what that question had meant.

Three hours later found Harry and Draco sat on the sofa in front of the green fire in Draco's room, they had been playing Chess for a while, Draco wasn't even trying to beat Harry anymore but somehow he still was.

"I swear you have rigged this board somehow." Harry said as the pieces were refusing to do what he told them to, instead they were shouting useless information at him about how they were to important to sacrifice.

"You really think that I would do that?" Draco said, mock hurt in his voice, Harry looked at him over the rim of his glasses,

"You're a Slytherin, I wouldn't but it past you."

"Charming!" Draco stated before they broke out him to laughter, Harry seemed to laugh a lot around Draco, maybe that was one of the many reasons he found himself so in love with him. When the laughter died down they found themselves slumped against the back rest of the sofa, not a foot apart, the Chess board lay forgotten between them. Harry was being held captive by Draco's liquid silver eyes, he was sure which of them made the first move but he didn't really care as their lips finally connected. For a few seconds it was all about finding your feet but once they were both sure that they both wanted to be there it heated up a little, Harry's hand went to get tangled in Draco's silk like hair as Draco slipped a hand up the back of Harry's shirt and used the other hand to rest on the Gryffindor's side, pulling him as close as he could. Neither knew if the kiss had lasted seconds, days, weeks or years but both knew it wouldn't be the last as Draco knocked the Chess board to the floor and pushed Harry back into the sofa.

A while later, the early hours of the morning, Harry kissed Draco goodnight at his door and made his way to the Gryffindor common room, it was a good thing that Harry's feet knew where he was going because his brain certainly wasn't guiding them, he was too lost in his thoughts of Draco and what had finally just happened. His mind was still lost in those thoughts when he gave the password to the Fat Lady and climbed into the red and gold room, so lost in them he had forgotten all about Ron and Hermione's strange behaviour earlier so when he was hit with a 'Stupify' he wasn't expecting it to say the least.

Harry groaned as he regained conciseness, his vision was blurry until his glasses were placed on his face and Ron and Hermione came into view.

"What the hell guys?"

"I'm sorry Harry I really am but its for your own good." Hermione said and Harry had to admit she did look sorry but his sympathy for her disappeared when he realised he was tied to a chair,

"Harry, mate we are worried about you." Ron said,

"What why? And why am I tied up?"

"For this." Ron said as his so called friend grasped hold of his shoulders and Hermione stepped forward with a vial of something before Harry had the chance to do anything she pored it down his throat. Once he has swallowed it all with a flick of her wand the ropes binding him to the chair well away and he stood up as fast as he could as crossed the room, away from them.

"What was that?" he demanded

"Truth potion." Hermione told him, guilt in her eyes, Harry looked between them waiting for one of them to talk.

"Harry we want to know what Malfoy has done to you." Ron said, sitting on top of one of the tables.

"What to do you mean, 'what has he done to me?'"

"Harry he has to have you under some kinda spell." Hermione said before continuing, pacing left to right in front of him,

"You and him, well you don't go together, you couldn't even look at each other without wanting to kill the other one so what is going on?" She stopped in her tracks and faced him. Harry tried to keep his lips shut but the truth was pushing against them,

"I ….I I love him. I fell in love with my friend." Hermione looked at him like he had grown another head and Ron fell off the table, standing up he said to Hermione,

"Are you sure you got that potion right Mione?"

"Yes, she has Ron, I don't care anymore, I only hid it from you guys because you thought I was into Ginny and because I didn't know if Dray felt the same but know that I know he does I don't really care who knows." the words raced from his brain to his mouth before he could stop them.

"You know he feels the same?" Hermione questioned "How?"

"Because I just slept with him." Harry could not believe he had just said that, he felt the blood rush to his face as he looked away from his friends.

"Oh well okay…. I guess" Hermione said.

"Okay? It is bloody well not okay!" Ron stormed.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted.

"It's okay Mione, I knew it would take him a while to get used to it so I'll give him a few days." Harry said as he pulled his wand from his pocked and summoned a few things he needed.

"What? Harry you shouldn't have too!"

"Hermione, really its okay." Harry told her as he headed for the exit, Ron watching his every move.

"But….but where will you go?" Hermione asked as Harry swung the door open, Harry smiled at her then it clicked in her head.

"Oh, right." was all she said before he left, as the door shut behind him he could hear her starting to have a go at Ron.

Harry walked down the stairs and along the corridor until he reached the door he was looking for, then he knocked on it twice. It took a moment until Draco answered, in just his sweat pants, obviously he was just going to bed.

"Harry?"

"Hey Dray, I was right, its going to take him a few days." he said to his boyfriend. It took a second but then understanding flashed across the blonde's face and he stood back to let him into the room.

"Well, I don't think you should ever go back." he told Harry with a smirk as he closed the door.

**A/N - well, what do you think? Good, bad, okay? Let me know! :hug:**


End file.
